Vincent and Amethyst
by NightshadeTheShadowbolt
Summary: This is a story about Vincent the Purple Guy and his daughter, Amethyst Indigo. These two are very close since Amy no longer has a mother or sister due to certain tragedies. Vincent takes Amy to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where they are greeted by Mike Schmidt and his daughter, Azalea, Jeremy Fitzgerald and his twins, Zach and Zara, and Fritz Smith and his daughter Sasha too! Enjoy!


**_This is a story about Vincent the Purple Guy (Vincent belongs to Rebornica. Purple Guy belongs to Scott Cawthon.) But this is my version of Vincent if he had a little girl of his own that he had to care for. See what adventures these two as well as Mike Schmidt and his daughter, Jeremy Fitzgerald and his twins, even Fritz Smith and his daughter. Enjoy!_** ** _(And I'm so sorry that this is so short. It's my first story so please no rude comments...)_**

It was a dark, stormy night, somewhere around midnight when Amethyst Dusk Indigo, daughter of Vincent, twisted and turned in her sleep giving small whines. With a sudden jerk, she jolted up, breathing heavily and tears streaming down her face as she screamed out for her father.

"Daddy!" she cried

Vincent heard the cry of fear and sadness in her voice and without even thinking twice, he quickly got off the couch and ran to his room to see her sitting up. He walked over to her and gently sat down next to her.

"Amethyst, what's wrong, love?" he said with a calm and soothing tone of voice.

She sniffed then threw her arms around her father and cried into his shoulder. Vincent put his arms around her and calmed her down and talked to her very soothingly. Amy took a deep breath and began to explain.

"I had a bad dream. I was all alone because you left me and never came back! I was bullied because I was an orphan and I had nobody who loved me and that I was messed up in the head for having a Daddy like you! They said I deserved to be left alone and I deserve to die…." Amy said as she soon began to cry again. Vincent stared in shock but soon put on a calm face and slowly picked her up and cradled her slowly. He then spoke to her in a calm, quiet voice.

"Shh….don't fret my love. It was only a nightmare. I would never leave you and I would never let you get bullied so badly that you would hurt yourself. I love you and I will always be by your side no matter what." He said, smiling.

Amethyst wiped her tears away then looked up at her father and smiled. She snuggled with her father and sighed.

"Thanks Daddy…" Amethyst said as she yawned.

Vincent nodded then tucked her back into bed and kissed her forehead. He then got up and started walking away but Amethyst soon gasped then called out for him.

"Daddy, wait!"

Vincent stopped and turned back to her.

"Yes, love? Is something the matter?" Vincent asked with worry in his voice.

Amy nodded then sat up as her father walked back over to her and sat down next to her.

"When you were around my age, how did you deal with bullies?" she asked curiously.

Vincent smirked, chuckling slightly and began to speak.

"Well…. When I was 7, I was bullied. I was different from everyone else so others thought it would be funny to bully me. Well it wasn't. I was bullied day after day after day. It was nonstop. I thought it would never end. But one day, I found a friend. He was a very close friend but he moved away and I hadn't seen him for a while. So I went back to being bullied and being alone. But one day, I stood my ground and I lead the lead bully into the woods and silently killed him without anyone hearing a sound. I was able to get out without any wandering eyes and the next few days, more and more bullies went missing."

Amethyst gasped then slightly smiled and pointed to her father and gave a small giggle.

"Daddy, did YOU kill them?!" Amethyst said, a grin creeping across her face slowly.

Vincent chuckled then nodded and spoke once again.

"Yes, my dear. I took care of them. And now that that's dome, I think that it's about time that a certain 5 year old gets some rest, hmm…" Vincent said, smiling.

Amy giggled then gave her father one last hug before laying down and before long, she fell asleep. Vincent chuckled quietly and then laid down next to his daughter and held her close as he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
